1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. For example, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method for driving the semiconductor device, or a method for testing the semiconductor device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a reconfigurable circuit, a method for driving the reconfigurable circuit, a storage device, or a method for testing the storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To improve the manufacturing yield of a storage device such as a flash memory, a storage device in which a redundant memory cell is prepared and a redundant circuit for replacing a defective memory cell with the redundant memory cell is provided has been proposed. In addition, a storage device in which a specific test circuit is included to test a memory cell has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a table RAM for converting a logical address into a sector physical address is provided in a flash memory, and the physical address of a sector that includes a defective memory cell (defective sector) is converted into the physical address of a sector that does not include a defective memory cell (normal sector) to avoid the physical address of the defective sector.
A reconfigurable circuit whose circuit function can be changed by a user with programming after shipment is known as a kind of semiconductor integrated circuit. Examples of the reconfigurable circuit are small-scale logics such as a programmable array logic (PAL) and a generic array logic (GAL) and large-scale logics such as a complex programmable logic device (CPLD) and a field programmable gate array (FPGA). Note that the reconfigurable circuit is referred to as a reconfigurable device or the like in some cases, and is also a programmable circuit.
One reconfigurable circuit can be used for a plurality of purposes by rewriting configuration data stored in a configuration memory or changing configuration data read from the configuration memory. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses an FPGA that is included in a semiconductor chip and tests a CPU, an SRAM, and a DRAM in the semiconductor chip.